¿Qué importará el mundo?
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Pero te escogí a ti...


**Fanfic: ¿Qué importará el mundo?**

Ella adoraba ver las estrellas en las noches de luna llena...

Chouji se encontraba en una habitación oscura, mirando hacia los pequeños luceros que decoraban el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, regalando su luz a los habitantes de Konoha mientras recordaba lo que ese día había pasado, no pudiendo creerlo todavía demasiado..

Se llevó una mano a sus labios y los acarició en incredulidad mientras sus ojos mantenían esa expresión de escepticismo, como si pensara que en cualquier momento fuese a despertar de una ilusión que le había atrapado por completo. Formó, incluso, los sellos para hacer una cancelación pero no fue de utilidad alguna pues al abrir sus ojos ... Seguía allí

Los ojos del chico se adaptaron a la oscuridad mientras escuchaba los sonidos suaves de la respiración que se dejaba oír sobre aquel lecho oscuro, Chouji se fijó, dándose cuenta que todavía tenía el torso desnudo y suspiró aún no pudiendo creerse lo que estaba pasando.. Las últimas horas habían sido una pesadilla pero habían acabado de una forma que ni en las mejores ensoñaciones el miembro del clan Akimichi podía haber esperado...

Se acercó a la cama y, con delicadeza, levantó un poco la manta cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo que allí reposaba, sonriendo tontamente al escuchar su nombre mascullado por esos labios en medio de aquel sueño perfecto, su mano morena acarició ligeramente el rostro de porcelana de la joven mientras en su rostro volvía a aparecer el fantasma de la duda, la preocupación... Del miedo... Él nunca había sido capaz de manejar estas situaciones, jamás se había encontrado ante ella y, ahora que la tenía ahí, su mayor miedo era perderla 

Se sentó en la cama y, tras mirarla un último instante, se llevó las dos manos a la cara mientras sollozaba ligeramente... Todo aquello era una ilusión, lo sabía, él y ella habían estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo, intentando llamar la atención del chico que ella quería, y Chouji se había ofrecido a participar en ese plan, aún sabiendo que podría destruírlo por completo, ahora que había rozado el cielo con la punta de los dedos sabía perfectamente lo que sería ser agarrado y traído de nuevo a tierra, estrellándose contra la misma... Sabía que se acabó

ÉL había mostrado celos, ÉL le había dicho que no soportaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, que una persona como el Akimichi jamás podría hacer feliz a una persona como ella, que sólo a él le pertenecía... Chouji lo creyó. Se vio afectado por este comentario como por ningún otro, pero mantuvo la dignidad, pues no debía ser él quien la decepcionara, simplemente se retiró de aquel lugar mientras caminaba cabizbajo, las palabras repitiéndose en su mente constantemente y sus labios recitándolas en bajo, como intentando expulsarlas, sin poder hacerlo

" El mundo no entiende que una chica ame a su amigo pudiendo escoger al fuerte ... El mundo espera que estas amen a los "perfectos", no a las deformidades"

Finalmente se había detenido bajo la lluvia, dejando que esta cayese sobre él, antes de quitarse la bandana que cubría su cabeza, permitiendo que la lluvia mojase sus cabellos... No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero allí se encontraba y, pronto, notó una figura, mirándole, desde debajo de la protección de un paraguas, haciéndole sorprenderse... Allí estaba ella, para su sorpresa

El pelo rubio caía sus hombros, suelto, mientras el vestido azul que llevaba realzaba su figura, contrastando con el color turquesa de sus ojos ¿Cuántas veces no habría querrido él abrazarla?¿ Cuántas no querría haberle dicho él que estaba preciosa?¿ Que para él significaba el mundo? Sin embargo, las palabras no salían jamás... El miedo al rechazo obligaba a estas a permanecer dentro del joven, sin jamás dejarse ver.

Miró hacia el suelo, ocultando el rostro lloroso y confiando en que la joven pensase que las lágrimas habían sido causa de la lluvia, pero ella se acercó y acarició las pequeñas espirales de las mejillas con calma, sorprendiendo al Akimichi con una sonrisa... Ambos se vieron entonces presos de sus miradas, yendo los labios a encontrarse con los del otro en un cálido beso que duró una eternidad pero que a ellos se les antojó como un segundo y, después, todo fue un maravilloso sueño, un sueño que había conducido a Chouji hacia ese momento en que lloraba, recordando las palabras de aquel otro chico cuyo paradero ahora desconocía... 

"El mundo no entiende que una chica ame a su amigo pudiendo escoger al fuerte"

Pero lo hizo...

"El mundo espera que estas amen a los "perfectos", no a los fracasados"

Pero allí estaba...

Chouji siguió sollozando ligeramente mientras se secaba las lágrimas pero, entonces, notó que unos brazos se cernían en torno a su torso desnudo, el tacto de los senos de la chica en su espalda transmitiéndole una calidez inconmensurable mientras los sollozos se ahogaban en su garganta, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro no tardó en aparecer cuando ella lo abrazó y se suavizó cuando apoyaba su cabecita rubia en la nuca del joven.

Akimichi suspiró y una de sus manos entrelazó con los dedos de una de las de la rubia, permitiendo que ambas manos reposaran a uno de sus costados... Entonces, la pregunta que se había estado formulando escapó de sus labios, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de su amiga, la que había sido su amante hacía apenas unas horas y la misma que ahora unía su cuerpo al suyo en una caricia tranquila... En un tono de ligero reproche, le dijo que podía haberse quedado con Sasuke, que lo tenía allí..

- Pero te escogí a ti...

- Por qué?

Hizo esa pregunta y, entonces, esperó el mundo caérsele encima, no tendría una respuesta, porque todo aquello era un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que iba a despertar.. Sin embargo, pronto lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos mientras una expresión mezclada entre la sorpresa y el agradecimiento se dibujaba de forma indeleble en su rostro, las palabras repitiéndose sin control en su mente.

La besó de nuevo, incapaz de negarse a vivir ese sueño que estaba experimentando.. Su respuesta le sobrecogió, pues lo despertó de aquella pesadilla cuando lo dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta.. Ella dijo...

" Si puedo amarte.."

- Gracias, Ino...

" .. ¿Qué importará el mundo?"


End file.
